deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doc vs Two-Face
Discription Within these seemingly innocent faces is a murderous psychopath. Which evil persona of a good man will reign supreme Intetlude Wiz: Many people have an alternate face. Sometimes these personas can be... evil Boomstick: and they can kill you where you stand. Even if the good side doesn’t want to. ' ''Wiz: Medical Officer Super Private First Class Frank DeFresne. Nicknamed Doc. '''Boomstick: And Harvey Dent. Otherwise know as two face. He’s wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle Doc Wiz: Medical officer Doc DeFresne was transferred to Blood Gulch to help an injured Blue soldier who had been hit with a grenade. Boomstick: Too bad he showed up THREE MONTHS too late and agent Tex had already died. Even though he couldn’t help that girl, he stuck around and just kept being used as a bargaining chip or object by the other reds and blues. Wiz: One day he got fed up and headed out to live in a cave. Unfortunately, the reds and blues had a bigger problem. Specifically, an artificial intelligence. Boomstick: Yeah, see there was an artificial intelligence called O'Malley and it would infect a person through their headset and control your thoughts and actions. In order to stop him, the reds and blues turned off their headsets to make him have nowhere to go. Never guess who they forgot about. Wiz: Infected by O'Malley, Doc was under his control for weeks, months, years! After it was taken out of his body. He was never the same. He had gained a second personality which caused more than a few problems. Boomstick: Doc’s signature weapon is M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/ Assult weapon. It’s a rocket launcher that shoots two missiles that effortlessly destroys any car’s that come in his way before reloading. He can also swing it around and hit people with devastating force. Wiz: He also has a scanner which can overload to short out electronics, but it could also explode. Plus, it does take a while to reload his rocket launcher and he can only hold ten reloads at a time. Eventually, the O'Malley side took over and caused it to become more violent. Boomstick: However, Doc is no slouch within the red vs blue-verse, He has helped with the fall of Hardgrave, the takedown of Felix, and has even caused the one big lose the reds and blues ever faced. Wow. How can two face take him down. ' ' ' ''Wiz: Doc’s biggest fault is that he isn’t the best strategist, preferring to just shoot at his opponents. Aside from that, medical officer frank defuse is a powerful opponent. Just not in the way you would expect. Doc: A doctor saves people from dying, A medic just comforts people... while they die. Two Face '''Boomstick: Harvey Dent was a lawyer but not just one of those regular lawyers. He was incorruptible and a master of deducing. Kind of like the phoenix wright of DC. Wiz: One day he joined a journey with batman and police captain James Gordan and the dark knight batman to find Mckillen sisters. However it didn't go as planned. Boomstick: Yeah it didn't go as planned! Poor dent was splashed with acid and half his faced was burned. Wiz: This and the death of the women he loved broke him Boomstick: Transforming him into the duel personality villain known as two face. ' ''Wiz: Two-face is more than your low-class batman villain. He was trained by batman himself in hand to hand combat and detective skills '''Boomstick: He carries an assortment of knives, .22 semiautomatic handguns, and a double barreled shot gun both of which he can fire with extreme accuracy. Wiz: He's a master of stealth, able to sneak up on THE Batman the master of stealth Boomstick: If there is one downside is his trademark coin. Everything is made by the flip of this coin and he can even be a bit crazy if that things gets lost. ' ''Wiz: But no matter what Two-face will decide your fate with the flip of a coin. Two-face: You see... the very nature of the law is arbitrary. You've got a better chance of justice in this town by, say, flipping a coin, than putting yourself at the mercy of this or any other court. Pre-death battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Death Battle (Bold represents Doc and Bold Italics represents O'Malley) One day on a dark street on earth two figures are walking (unknowingly) toward each other. One holding a scanner, the other flipping a coin. The two see each other and stop. Looking at each other, one speaks. Doc: What happened to your face And can you get the fixed half done the same way? Two-Face: You dare insult me! Doc: No I didn't I have a split... Shut up. You have the ugliest face I've ever seen. Even more so than Grif. '' Two-face: OK that's it prepare to die Two-face draws his pistol and Doc readies his Rocket Launcher. '''Fight Doc fires a rocket. Two-face rolls out of the way as the rocket strikes a nearby lamppost. Two face fires a shot which bounces off docs armor. Doc fires another rocket which Two-face also dodges. As doc starts to reload, Two-face runs toward him and punches his face. Doc falls over and they start punching each-other. Doc kicks him away and finishes reloading. He fires at Two-face who is on the ground. He rolls out of the way of the direct blast but still gets hit by debries and his back gets burned. Two-face: Ow.. Ok you're better than I thought. Two face stands up and fires a shot at his face which doc dodges and it hits a light and breaks hit. Doc: No Please! I don't want to fight! I'm a pacifist. ''' ''Who loves violence ' Shut up O'malley' Two-face tries to fire another shot and brings out his shotgun. He fires a shot which dent's his armor but doesn't pierce it. Realizing that shots aren't working. Two-face brings a knife out and rolls away from another shot from the rocket. As Doc fires shot after shot from the rocket, Two-Face gets closer and closer. Suddenly doc stops firing. Doc: Please stop this. Don't make me argh.'' Doc stops as two face slashes across his chest and makes a slash mark across him. Doc falls down as Two-face walks away. Two-Face: Don't mess with me. Suddenly he hears a laugh and as Two-Face turns around, Doc stands up but something has changed about him. ''O'Malley: Ok, now it gets real.'' O'Malley tackles him and starts punching him in the face. ''O'Malley: How does it feel! Ah Ha ha… what'' Two face caught O'Malley's last punch and throws him off and gets up. the two ready their punches. They charge at each other and the both start hand to hand combat. They trade blow after blow but eventually two face gets the upper hand and knocks him to the ground. He steps on him and points his pistol at his head. Two-face brings out his coin and flips it. Two-face: Call it The coin flips up as doc pulls out his medical scanner. ''O'Malley: Heads'' The overloads the medical scanner which creates a burst of light which blinds him and makes him fail to catch the coin. O'Malley throws him off and kicks the coin into the gutter. Two-face screams in rage. Two-face: How dare you. You will burn Two-face pulls out his pistol and fires but this time shoots at the last street lamp. Causing the street to go dark. O'Malley looks around trying to find his opponent. ''O'Malley: Where are you'' Two-face sneaks in and punches him before sneaking away. After the 5th hit. Two-face stops and just laugh's. ''O'Malley: What's so funny?'' Two-face: What's funny is that you no longer have a weapon. I took it. Two-face fires the rocket from behind O'Malley. O'Malley has just enough time to turn around to see his impending doom. He can only say ''O'Malley: Well Played'' '''Kabooom!!! Two-face walks away from the empty helmet in a charred crater. KO Two-face robs a convince store and keeps a new quarter for himself as Sarge walks by bearly acknowledging the helmet on the floor. Post Match Results Boomstick: Well we lost the red and blue that nobody in their team cares about. Show some respect guys. Wiz: Surprisingly, this was much harder than it seems on paper. Two-face had more variety and was better with stealth and close quarters combat and doc had a better defense and more destructive power. The hard part was the possibility of them switching personalities. However Two-face has changed so that he always is on a bad side. Doc on the other hand has a very distinct shift between him and O'Malley. '' '''Boomstick: Yeah plus he was trained by freaking Batman. Doc can fight but he can't fight someone like that. But what about doc's rocket wouldn't he be able to strike him that way. ' Wiz: Not exactly, while we don't know the speed of the rockets regular launchers travel about 47 mph. Two-face has fought on par with nightwing which makes him at least faster than the average human. Doc could potentially get a hit in. But Two-face could dodge with enough time to not get the face of the blast. Boomstick: Doc just couldn't get his head in the game. Wiz: The winner. Is Two-face. Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Characters with multiple Personalities